


Jars, Daisies, and a Teacup

by dreaming_of_fae



Series: apotelesma [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkwardness, Clubbing, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Magic, Meet-Cute, Mild Language, Miscommunication, Multi, Romance, Urban Fantasy, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_of_fae/pseuds/dreaming_of_fae
Summary: "Devika closed her laptop with a sigh. She had been arguing with a prospective customer for nearly 15 minutes, with them insisting that she could use white sage in the spell jar because “I’m like 1/32 Native, and I’m telling you it’s okay”. She put her laptop to the side, and began cleansing a jar.A ding from her phone pulled her away from her work. It was from Gina, asking if she wanted to go out tonight. Devika looked at her laptop, where she knew a dozen angry messages would wait, and looked at her workspace, which had no new commissions."A short and sweet romance between a witch and a cafe owner.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Nonbinary Character
Series: apotelesma [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803550
Kudos: 3





	Jars, Daisies, and a Teacup

Devika closed her laptop with a sigh. She had been arguing with a prospective customer for nearly 15 minutes, with them insisting that she could use white sage in the spell jar because “I’m like 1/32 Native, and I’m telling you it’s okay”. She put her laptop to the side, and began cleansing a jar. 

A ding from her phone pulled her away from her work. It was from Gina, asking if she wanted to go out tonight. Devika looked at her laptop, where she knew a dozen angry messages would wait, and looked at her workspace, which had no new commissions. 

**From Dee:**

_ where r we meeting? _

**From Gina <3<3<3:**

_ theres a new club! fae-owned its supposed to be wild!! _

Devika sighed. This could only end badly.

* * *

“Oh my Divine, you’re finally here!” Gina shouted at Devika. The music was blaring so loudly that everyone was shouting, but then, that was also just Gina’s natural volume. She was wearing a pink miniskirt and a matching tube top, with her hair done up in an 80s style. Overall, pretty difficult to look directly at.

“Hi Gina, sorry I’m late-”

  
  
“It doesn’t matter now DeeDee, you’re here! Let’s get some drinks in you!” Gina grabbed Devika’s arm and dragged her up to the bar. She could feel the bass pumping through her, lighting up her magic as it went. She knew her skin was beginning to glow, but with the music moving through her, she just couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Uh, Ma’am? Are you alright? You’re glowing.” The bartender had set down their glass and was peering through their glasses.

“Oh, don’t worry about her, she glows sometimes! Can we have-” Devika tuned her out at this point. She looked out to the dance floor, and smiled. She could feel her pulse beat to the rhythm of the song. She looked back at Gina, who was now flirting with the bartender, and tapped her arm.

“Hey Gina, I’m gonna go dance, I’ll see you in a bit, yeah?” 

Gina nodded. “Do what you gotta do, girl! I’ll just be here, talking to Leif.” She winked at the bartender, who smiled affectionately.

Devika walked out on the dance floor. Almost immediately, she could feel the headache that had been forming disappear. Her body relaxed, and she started to dance. She moved to the music, letting her magic guide her. She started to float, toes barely touching the ground, a smile wide on her face. 

She felt someone’s eyes on her, and turned. A woman, tall and broad shouldered, was watching her from the edge of the crowd. Devika smiled at her, and waved her over. The woman started, and glanced over her shoulder at the bar, before stepping out to join her. She shouted something at Devika, but it was lost in the music.

“What?”

The woman flapped her arms in a way that might’ve meant “ _ You’re really pretty, can we get married?”  _ or possibly  _ “I have a knife and I will stab you!”  _ Or maybe even, “ _ I can’t hear you, the music’s too loud!”  _ Devika suspected it was the last one, but she hoped it was the first. The second wouldn’t be ideal, but she had made out with a murderer once (it’s a long story).

The woman sighed, and grabbed Devika’s hand. She could feel the magic beneath her skin heating her cheeks, making her look flushed even with her dark skin. The woman laughed, and twirled Devika. They started dancing together, feeling like the whole world was there in their hands.

* * *

Hours later, Gina tapped on Devika’s shoulder. She was obviously very drunk, and Devika smiled apologetically to her new friend. She waved them off, and they went back to Devika’s apartment.

In the morning, after Gina had a large cup of coffee, and Devika her tea, Gina looked a little less like death warmed over. They were sitting on the couch, with Devika flipping through TV channels idly.

“So…” She said, a cheeky smile on her face. “Who was that girl you were dancing with.”

  
  
Devika started playing with her mug, resolutely avoiding eye contact.

“Oh, you know, just someone I met.”

Gina raised a manicured eyebrow.

“Uh-huh, yeah, look, I’ll let you get married to her as long as-” Gina dodged a thrown throw pillow. “As long as I get to be your maid of honor!”   
  


“We met last night! I’ll probably never see her again, and even if we did, I doubt she would remember me.”

  
  
Gina gave her The Look. “Girl, you were literally glowing, everyone in that damn club will remember you.”

  
  
“What about you, huh?” Devika tried. “You looked pretty enamoured with that bartender!”

Gina laughed.

“Who, Leif? Their an old college friend, I was just catching up, I wouldn’t-”

“You’re lying.” Devika sang out. “You were practically drooling on them!”

“I- well- they’re- don’t change the subject!” Gina stammered out.

“Nope! There’s nothing left to talk about on my end, so you’ll just have to tell me everything about Leif!” Devika grinned.

Gina pouted, and grabbed the thrown throw pillow of the ground. 

  
  
“Don’t you dare!”

  
  
Gina smacked her across the face with the pillow. As she pulled back to attack again, Devika got a notification from her Etsy account. 

**Commission Request from User1932127**

_ >Hi! I met this girl, but I never caught her name. Could you do a spell or something to help us meet again? Thanks! Maeve. _

“What was that? Did she text you? You shoulda told me you had her number!” Gina dropped the pillow and tried to grab her phone. Devika held it up over their heads, Gina reached for it, but flopped down in defeat.

**Re: Commission Request**

_ >Hi Maeve, do you have anything of hers that could be used for the spell? If not- _

“Come on Dee! Don’t leave me in suspense! What’d she say?” Gina whined from her spot on Devika’s lap.

“It was a commission, Gina. No need to get your panties in a twist.” Devika lowered her phone from it’s safe height, and continued to list possibilities and costs.

Gina pouted. “My third eye is tingling-”

  
  
“Gina, you don’t have a third eye. Also, gross? Why would it tingle-”

  
  
Gina placed a finger over her mouth and shushed loudly. “Let me share my wisdom, Dee. Anyway, my third eye is telling me that this lovely commissioner, don’t interrupt, is your mystery woman!” She finished with a wave of her arms, nearly smacking Devika’s phone out of her hands. 

“Gina, stop. It’s just a commission, and I’ll probably never see that girl again.” Devika said, finishing up her offer and hitting send.

“I mean, if you really think so.” Gina sat up, picking up her own phone. “But don’t say I didn’t tell you.”

  
  
Devika sighed. She looked down at her phone, and saw that Maeve had already responded.

  
  
**Re: Re: Commission Request**

_ >I don’t have anything of hers unfortunately (that would probably make it easier to find her), so the second option sounds great! I’ll send over the money right away. Thanks so much! Maeve. _

Devika smiled down at her phone. Gina threw the pillow at her face, and Devika grabbed the pillow mid-air.

“I’m telling you, she’s the one!”

  
  
“Do shut up, Gina.” Devika said with a fond smile.

* * *

Devika tied a ribbon around the jar, finishing the spell. As she was cleaning her space, she got a text from Gina.

**From Gina <3<3<3:**

_ deedee!!! a new cafe opened up by my work, we should go!! _

**From Dee:**

_ yeah sure, i need to get ready first, gimme like 30 mins ill meet you there _

**From Gina <3<3<3:**

_ my lunch is over in like 20 mins, skip the primping  _

Devika sighed, and went to put on her shoes. She looked like a mess, but it was fine, because Gina wouldn’t judge.

* * *

She pulled up to the cafe, and waved at Gina who was bouncing up and down on the sidewalk, trying to get her attention. 

“Hi Dee! Come on, let’s go in, I’ve been waiting for _ ever _ .”

  
  
“Ten minutes?”

  
  
Gina waved her hand dismissively. “Same difference, let’s go in!”

They stepped into the cafe. It was a pretty little place, with dark woods and soft green accents. It had several plush chairs sat around small tables, as well as some actual tables and chairs. The entire shop had a feeling of deep love emanating from it. The owner clearly cared deeply about their little cafe.

“Gina?” The bartender from the other night, Leif, had been sitting in one of the armchairs. They had stood when Gina and Devika entered, holding a mug of something dark and rich smelling.

“Oh my Divine, Leif! How funny! You stalker, have you been following me?” Gina said, a big grin on her face. As she talked to Leif, Devika was distracted by the barista. She looked oddly familiar. Devika’s eyes widened. It was the woman from the club. 

  
  
“Gina, you two should catch up! I just remembered I have a commission to finish, and I really need to get back to it, bye!” Before Gina could say a word, Devika bolted from the shop and into her car. 

She drove back to her apartment as quickly as she was able, ignoring Gina’s calls and texts. She pulled into her parking spot, and practically ran up the stairs. She closed her door behind her, and sighed.

  
Devika wandered back over to her workspace, fiddling idly with the spell jar. Just then, she received a message from Maeve.

**Commission Follow-Up:** **  
** _ >Hi! Me again. Sorry to keep bothering you, but by any chance does the spell you cast cause hallucinations? I swear I just saw her, but when I looked back over, she had vanished! ‘Course, the door also swung shut, so it might’ve just been she left in a hurry. Do you think she didn’t want to see me? Divine, I feel like an ass. I should’ve thought about her! Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked you for a spell. You can keep the money, just, get rid of the jar please. Thanks, Maeve. _

Devika frowned. Poor Maeve, her mystery girl running off like that. Although, the name Maeve seemed to strike a chord in her. She thought back. The barista had a nametag, didn’t she? It said Maeve. The Maeve online had met a girl, and never learned her name.

Oh shit. Gina was right.

* * *

**From Gina <3<3<3:**

_ girl where’d you go?? the barista has this real cute irish accent, youre super missing out!! _

_ i swear if youre trying to set me up with leif!!! i wouldnt mind, their superrr hot lol _

_ but seriously, are you okay? you just ran off, omd _

_ wait  _

_ is the barista your mystery girl?? _

**Missed Call from Gina <3<3<3**

_ girl i swear to the divine if you do not pick up your phone!! _ _  
  
_

**Missed Call from Gina <3<3<3**

_ im right arent i!! omd is that why youre ignoring me??  _

**Missed Call from Gina <3<3<3**

_ okay that settles it im coming over!!! _ _  
  
_

Devika looked at her messages and sighed. She shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, and looked at her message from Maeve. She sighed again.

“Devika, are you moping?” Gina had entered Devika’s apartment with her spare key. She looked at Devika, sprawled out over her couch, halfway through a carton of ice cream. “Holy shit Dee, you’re lactose intolerant.”

  
  
Devika said something along the lines of  _ “I took my meds for it already” _ , but it was difficult to tell through the mouthful of ice cream. 

“Deedee, did you read my texts?”

  
  
Devika nodded.

“Was I right? Is the cute barista your cute lady?”

Another nod.    
  


Gina clapped. “That’s awesome! And here you were, saying that you would never see her again!”   
  


“You know the person who commissioned me?”

“Yes? I don’t see what that has to do with this.” Gina tilted her head.

  
  
“Her name is Maeve.”

  
  
“So?”   
  


Devika sighed. “The cute barista’s name is Maeve”

  
  
“Oh.” Gina still looked confused. Devika waited a moment, and Gina’s eyes widened. “Oh! Wait, I still don’t get why you’re moping?”   
  


“Because, I made a fool out of myself! She sent me a message getting all mopey cause she didn’t consider if I might’ve never wanted to see her again! She thinks I hate her.” Devika’s eyes were filled with tears.

“Oh Dee… you’re an idiot.”

  
  
Devika gasped, affronted “Excuse me? How?”

  
  
“Dress up, go back to the cafe, and tell her that you were embarrassed! She’ll understand!” Gina said with a flourish. “Then you two make out, and I’ll start planning your wedding. I’m thinking… Summer?”

Devika sighed. She knew Gina was right, except about the wedding, but she’d been so upset, she didn’t want to go to the cafe and admit her idiocy. 

“Okay, look. How ‘bout you go to bed, and I’ll clean up your ice cream.” Gina gently pried Devika’s hands off the carton and shoved her off the couch.

* * *

Devika woke the next morning. She went through her morning routine, and checked for new commissions. There was nothing new, and Devika was oddly disappointed. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but she had hoped that maybe Maeve would change her mind. She sighed. It was clear she hadn’t. 

She put on a nice, flowery dress, and put on makeup. She tried to make her hair look nice, but felt it was a lost cause, so she put it in two plaits down her back. Devika looked at herself critically in her mirror. She looked… cute, she supposed. Kind of girlish. She sighed again. Maeve, beautiful, tall, elegant Maeve, would never take her seriously. She went to get herself breakfast, and stopped dead in her tracks. 

“Gina. What are you doing?” Gina was laying on the couch, scrolling through her phone. She glanced up when Devika walked in and smiled largely.

  
  
“Good morning Devika! I thought we could go get breakfast together, at a cute little cafe?” She fluttered her eyelashes obnoxiously.

“Gina…”   


  
“Oh c’mon! Don’t tell me you’re backing out? You were really into her!” Gina sat up and pouted. “You could be destined for eachother.”

  
  
“Fine. I’ll go with you, I’ll apologize, and we’ll have a summer wedding.”

  
  
“That’s the spirit!”

* * *

Devika stood outside the cafe, and fiddled with her bracelet. Gina nudged her with her shoulder.

“I believe in you, and if you really don’t want to go in, we can leave right now.”

  
  
Devika smiled. “Thanks Gina, that means a lot.”

  
“I would hold it over your head for the rest of your life, but we can leave right now.” She said with a big grin. Devika rolled her eyes.

“Let’s go in.”

  
  
They walked into the cafe. Leif was sitting by the door. They stopped them with a smile.

“Hi Gina, ready for our date?”

Devika stared at Gina. Gina shoved her in the direction of the counter.

“Go get her!”

“Hi, welcome to-” Maeve stopped mid-sentence, mouth parted slightly. Devika was taken aback as well, the Irish accent was delightful to listen to.

“Um. Hi? I’m Devika, I’m sorry I ran out the other day-”

  
  
“You’re gorgeous.” They both stopped. Maeve flushed a bright pink, and stuttered out an apology.

“You’re gorgeous too?” 

  
Maeve laughed. “Is that a question?”   
  


“No!” Devika burst out. “I mean, I think you’re really beautiful, and I’m sorry I ran out the other day. I was embarrassed, and didn’t want you to see me when my hair was greasy and nasty.” Devika cringed internally, wishing she hadn’t said the last part.

Maeve chuckled.

“Apology accepted. And uh,” Maeve paused, her cheeks turning a brighter red. “If I’m not being too forward, Devika, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Devika smiled.

  
  
“I would love that.”


End file.
